1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vehicle navigation systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an enhanced GPS (Global Positioning System)-based vehicle navigation system that autonomously determines a destination location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various GPS-based systems available for tracking vehicle locations, and for providing vehicle navigation routes from the current location to a chosen destination. In these cases, the destination is directly selected. Current systems such as GPS-based navigation systems or other satellite-based navigation systems can also determine the current location of a vehicle. Satellite navigation systems can also store the destination of the vehicle or person but this destination has to be manually entered at the beginning of the journey. Boundary notification is a technique often used in these systems to indicate when a vehicle is within a certain range of its destination. In the boundary notification, a user has to be within some fixed, normally short, distance from destination, to predict the destination.
It would be desirable to provide a method for autonomously determining a destination of a vehicle in a GPS-based system that obviates the need for a user to have to enter destination information each time the user embarks on a journey to the destination, but rather autonomously determine a user's destination.